Pony's Creed: Chapter 6; Hunter to Hunted
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Pony's Creed: Chapter 5; Vengeance Next: Pony's Creed: Chapter 7; Answers Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 6 Hunter to Hunted ... Octavia woke up in a comfy bed that wasn't her own. She felt clean, and also felt less achey. She sat up straight, and her mouth opened at the several eyes of assassins looking at her. And Princess Luna smiling softly in the middle of them. Octavia:" Um... hi?" Luna:" Why hello Octavia. It's good to see you awake again. How are you feeling?" Octavia:" Quite well actually? What is everypony doing?" Octavia grinned sheepishly. Octavia:" I'm not involved in some sort of demonic ritual am I?" The other assassins just laughed at her oblivious joke, even Luna laughed. Luna:" You are quite the joker, miss Octavia! But no. We have just been waiting for your awakening." Octavia:" Where are we exactly." Luna frowned. Luna:" Due to recent activity regarding the media, the assassins have been exposed in all of Ponyville, and Manehatten, and we have been forced underground." Lyra:" Or in other words, my basement." Octavia could see the tension on Lyra's face. Octavia:" You didn't have a say in any of it?" Lyra blinked. Lyra:" Well... I could have refused... except there is nowhere else for us to hide out. So as of now, this is our base of operations." Octavia:" So you are forced to go into hiding... because of me then." Luna only smiled. Luna:" Of course not. While we are aware that your face has gone public, one picture wasn't enough to accuse the entirety of the Ponyhoof of being murderers." Luna floated over a bundle of newspapers that suggested that the Creed of Assassins was evil, and should be punished. Luna:" It appears we have a new enemy among us, calling themselves the Silent Flashers." Luna rolled her eyes. Luna:" Thier name makes less sense than thier intentions. We have one of thier agents hostage, being interigated as we speak. It turns out they want to make life hard for the assassins." She then grinned, and levitated over another stack of newspapers. Luna:" However, we aren't thier only target they after it seems." The second bundle of newspapers seemed to expose the Templars intentions. Octavia looked up at Luna. Octavia:" Where are Skystriker and Twister?" Luna:" Skystriker is making a recovery, however, I'm afraid he has been beaten to the point where he can no longer serve the Ponyhoof anymore." Octavia felt bad for him for that. Luna:" As for the other pony you came with, no harm will come to her, and I don't think it'll do much to make her swear to secrecy, given our current situation. She is still unconsious right now, and should be waking soon." Octavia:" And what of Vinyl?" Luna didn't respond, instead bit her lip. Octavia began to panick at Luna's silence. Octavia:" Mistress, where is Vinyl Scratch? Where is my sister?!" Luna:" Vinyl Scratch has been... taken hostage." Octavia's eyes became wide. Luna:" We are working on a plan to rescue her, but we are not sure where she is." Octavia:" I need to find her, princess... I mean Mistress." Luna:" Forget the whole Mistress thing. I find it to be over rated as of now. But either way, I need you to stay calm. We will find her." Octavia:" I will not wait another minute!" Luna stepped back, just a bit, her eyes wide. Luna:" Octavia, we need to figure out where to start looking. We can't let you go it alone, just because she is your sister." Octavia:" I'm going anyway, even if it costs me my career." Octavia began walking through the crowd of assassins, at first with ease, but then Lyra and a few others assassins, who's names were Minuette, and Berry Punch, blocked her. Luna:" Octavia, I advise against it." Octavia:" Move Lyra." Lyra:" I won't let you endanger yourself like this." Lyra levitated out her sword. Lyra:" I don't to, but I will immobilize you if I have to." Octavia grinned. Octavia:" You think just because you are my teacher, you can best me?" Lyra's ears folded behind her head. Lyra:" Please don't, Octavia." Octavia frowned. Octavia:" Begging won't help." She turned, and bucked Lyra to the ground. Minuette and Berry Punch pulled out thier swords, but Octavia had already ran passed them. Lyra:" After that filly!" The two assassins ran after her as Octavia began up the stairs, and out the door. ... As the two assassins followed her in hot pursuit, she began to climb on top of the buildings. Minuette began firing magic beams of blue light at Octavia as she scaled a house, but it missed, and she reached the rooftop, and began to run. The two assassins began to climb and run after her. Octavia jumped from building to building with ease, even though she never had to before. It must have just been her adrenaline, but she was running faster than she ever had. Suddenly, she jumped down from one of the buildings, and the other two followed shortly. When thier hooves hit the ground, they didn't see her. Berry Punch:" Where did she go!?" Colgate:" That way! No, that way!" The two ran in opposite directions, accidentally running into eachother, recovering, and then continueing their search. Little did they know that Octavia was right next to them. Octavia smiled gleefully in amusement from the bench she was sitting on, while wearing her assassin out fit, and blending in with locals on the bench with her. She waited on the bench for a minute to make sure they were gone, and then walked off to Twilight's Castle. ... Twilight:" Octavia! So glad you're here! You didn't tell me you were one of those assassin ponies." Octavia:" How are the upgrades coming along?" Twilight frowned. Twilight:" Well... I managed to get the Animus to the point where a subject can see a sibling's memories." Octavia grinned. Octavia:" That's exactly what I need. Oh Twilight darling, you think of everything!" Twilight blushed. Then the earth pony frowned. Octavia:" But I don't have much time. Can you fire up the Animus?" Twilight nodded, and brought her in. ... Octavia was now in Vinyl's body. Vinyl was peaking in on a few Templars. They were in a dark place underground, and four torches lit up the small, dark area. Vinyl was hiding behind a pillar. Templar 1:" Did you find it?!" Another Templar looked rather put out for some reason, but then slapped a piece of paper on the table. Templar 2:" We got your little piece of the map. Still, we lost five of our knights to the Royal Gaurd in the castle to get it. Celestia doesn't fool around." Templar 1:" No matter. We'll find the apple soon enough. I'm sure of it. Then a power even greater Celestia's will be in our hooves." Vinyl:" Not if I have anything to say about it." Vinyl's horn glowed, and one by one, the four torches went out. Vinyl slashed through one gaurd after the next, until she reached her main target, who was a griffin, then a unicorn's horn glowed, and the torches went lit again, and the griffin was able to stop Vinyl from assassinating him. Her blade was inches from his throat, but she couldn't get it close enough. The griffin just smiled just smiled. Templar 1:" Hadn't your mommy ever told you not to play in the dark?" He pushed Vinyl away, sending her rolling on the floor. Vinyl:" You're done Vernanze. The apple of Equestria is not yours to have." Verdanze, the griffin Vinyl wanted to kill, chuckled. Verdanze:" And what makes you think you can stop me? Hmm?" Vinyl didn't answer, just lunged at him, knocking him to the ground, her blade once again inches from his flesh and feathers until she was hit with something hard in the back of the head, and knocked to the floor. Tears began to stream down Vinyl's cheeks, as she winced in pain, grabbing the back of her head. She felt blood trickling down the back of her neck. A unicorn Templar, the same one that had re-lit the torches, was levitating a brick beside him. Verdanze:" Hah! I must admit, I didn't expect to see you cry over a brick to the head. Take her to our secret hideout in Canterlot." The gaurds picked Vinyl up by her forelegs. Verdanze:" Oh, and just in case you try anything funny..." The griffin took out a large, jagged dagger, and began to saw off Vinyl's horn. She screamed in pain as the dagger went back and fowarth through her horn. The horn fell to the ground, and Vinyl's screams of terror stopped. She was now breathing heavily as she looked up at the griffin enraged. He only smirked, and the gaurds dragged her away. Then everything went white, and Octavia was back in the castle. Octavia realized she had been crying, as there were tears on her coat. Twilight:" Are you okay, Octavia?" Octavia:" They cut off her horn." She put a hoof to her head. Octavia:" It hurt like Celestia's tears too." Starlight:" I'm going to fast forward the memory to a more recent one, okay?" Octavia:" As long as it gets me to Vinyl faster." ... Octavia was back in Vinyl's memory. She was trapped in a large sack, and couldn't see much from there. She was in the sack for a while, and eventually the Animus brought her back to reality. ... Twilight:" You can't just come in here, and mess with my equiptment!" At first Octavia was confused, thinking that Twilight was talking to her. But then she saw Lyra and the other two assassins that were chasing her earlier. Lyra:" I need to take Octavia back to the assassins. Our Misstress demands it." Twilight:" Well I'm a Princess, and I demand against it." Lyra became nervous, and gulped. Lyra:" I-it's an order from P-princess Luna." Twilight blinked for a moment, than looked at Octavia. Twilight:" What does Princess Luna want with you." Octavia sighed. Octavia:" She's the Misstress of the assassins. She is trying to prevent me from going after Vinyl." Twilight:" Why won't you let her rescue Vinyl Scratch?" Lyra:" Because... things are getting complicated for the assassins. We've been exposed, and Octavia has been exposed by identity." Octavia:" And exactly what are the assassins doing to help the situation!? Hmm?" Lyra:" We're doing everything we can." Octavia:" No you're not! You are going around, killing ponies, and beating them for answers. What will that accomplish!? Because it sure isn't helping attain peace, now is it!?" Lyra:" Then how would you do it?" Octavia:" I would expose them myself, just as the Silent Flashers exposed us!" Lyra:" That alone isn't going to work, Octavia!" Octavia:" And if it did? I'm tired of running with ponies who go around painting their blades in red. You may call it justice, but I say that violence is a way of cowardis! And I've been a part of these cowards long enough!" Lyra drew her sword. Lyra:" Say that again!" Octavia:" Oh, I see. Do you think your mighty Misstress will be pleased to here that you are threatening your own student?" Lyra looked at her blade in consderation, then sheathed it once again, sighing. Lyra:" Octavia, there are some things in this world that don't change. Violence is one of them. Sure, Celestia thinks she can keep peace and harmony in Equestria, but it just doesn't change." Octavia looked down at her hooves. Octavia:" Well I need to save her. She is one of the most important things dear to my heart." Octavia walked out of the castle, her fellow assassins following close behind. Suddenly, Bonbon raced out to Octavia. Bonbon:" Octavia, come quick! The Assassins are holding Twister hostage!" Octavia panicked, and followed Bonbon to the basement. Octavia found Twister lying there on the floor, blood seeping from her neck. Octavia:" NO!" She began to run towards Twister, but she was stopped by Luna's levitation. Octavia:" You murderers! You killed her!" Twister got up from her position. Twister:" No, they didn't! I-I'm sorry, Octavia..." Octavia:" T-twister. They made you bait me?" Twister:" N-no. It was my idea. I pretended to be dead so you would be convinced." Octavia:" Y-you betrayed me?" Octavia barely noticed the tear streaming from her eye. Twister:" No. I was helping you." Luna's voice was stern. Luna:" You aren't in your right mind, when you are emotional! You must calm yourself, Octavia!" Octavia:" Calm myself!? You scared me half to death by this." Twister:" I'm sorry." Twister put a hoof Octavia's shoulder. Twister:" You need to be strong, for Vinyl. She will be ok." Octavia:" You don't understand. They took her, and cut off her horn." Luna:" How do you know this?" Octavia:" Twilight has been working on a project called the Animus. It's supposed to see the memories of other ponies of your family, who are long gone, she was able to modify so that I can see a sibling's memories. Luna:" I see. It sounds like the work of a brilliant mind. Tell me, did you see where Vinyl went?" Octavia looked down at her hooves. Octavia:" No. But I did hear one of them say to take her to a secret hideout in Canterlot. I believe he was a griffin named Verdanze. They were talking about a piece of a map." Luna:" A piece of a map? What kind of map?" Octavia:" Um... a map to... some sort of apple." Luna gasped. Luna:" So that's why they stormed the Canterlpt Castle! They wanted the Apple of Equestria!" Octavia just looked at her curiously. Lyra:" What, you never heard about the Apple of Equestria?" Octavia:" You have to remember I was in a family that kept me locked in a house, for sixteen years. I've never even attented real schools." Lyra:" That's... gotta be tough." Lyra slightly smiled. Lyra:" No wonder you were able to endure my challenging lessons as willingly as you did." Octavia shot her a look that said "I swear to Luna, I will slap you" before she gave that statement some second thought. Octavia:" What is this... Apple of Equestria?" Luna:" It's an artifact from long ago. It is said to have power that even my sister herself cannot counter. Alas, the only pony who knew about it was my sister." Octavia:" So you don't know, either?" Luna:" She... hasn't thought me ready yet. However, if they are after the apple, then we must act. Octavia, I don't want you going after Vinyl until we figure out where she is. Do you hear me?" Octavia lowered her head in sadness, but nodded. Luna put a hoof under Octavia's chin, and pulled her gaze to her own, speaking in a sympathetic voice. Luna:" We will find Vinyl Scratch. I promise you. If you must, interegate any Templars you come across, and then assassinate them. We can't let them go back to their masters to let them know we are coming." Octavia winced at hearing that. A tear crawled down her cheek. Octavia:" I just wish their was a better way. I'm tired of killing, and hurting ponies, but on the other hoof, I'm tired of the ponies I love being killed or hurt as well. I wish I can just make a decision." Luna nodded. Luna:" Very well then. After we find Vinyl Scratch, and deal with Verdanze, you will be given a choice. Verdanze is a dangerous enemy of ours. Possibly our MOST dangerous, and is the leader of the Templars. Just give us time." TO BE TO BE CONTINUED... Chapter summary: So yeah! Octavia wakes up with the assassins, and finds out her sister has been taken. She goes to use the Animus, but only finds herself getting slightly closer to finding her. Gaining the support of the assassins, she is forced to find out herself where Vinyl is. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)